


Железный шеф-повар

by WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Стив обнаруживает Тони Старка за приготовлением куриного супа для Наташи. Помощь на кухне выливается в два объяснения: сначала с Наташей, а затем с Тони.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Железный шеф-повар

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Iron Chef](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813867) by [MemoryDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryDragon/pseuds/MemoryDragon). 



> 1) ООС персонажей, беспощадный флафф.  
> 2) В тексте упоминается Джон Холмс — порно-актёр, ставший легендой благодаря исключительно длинному и толстому половому члену.

Тони Старк возился в кухне. Не то чтобы это было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, если принять во внимание, что чаще всего Мстители ели именно там, а не в пышно обставленной парадной столовой, используемой в особых случаях. Необычным было то, что Тони _готовил_.

Стив с осторожностью переступил порог кухни, окинув её подозрительным взглядом. Тони, разумеется, умел готовить и время от времени стоял у плиты, когда оставался один в Башне. Но, судя по количеству разложенных на столе продуктов, сейчас он стряпал на десятерых. Дело ясное: что-то случилось.

— Эй, Тони, — небрежно обронил он, подходя ближе и пытаясь угадать как можно точнее, в чём дело, всматриваясь в обращённую к нему спину. Стив забеспокоился, заметив, как напряжённые плечи Тони вздрагивают при каждом ударе ножа о разделочную доску. 

Тони и не подумал оглянуться, но, по крайней мере, он не напрягся ещё больше, очутившись в компании. Стив счёл это хорошим знаком. 

— Привет, Кэп, — беззаботно проговорил Тони, отложив в сторону морковь, чтобы приняться за лук.

Кэп. Не сосулька или ледышка, не дедуля, не МакФлай и вообще не кличка или отсылка к поп-культуре, позаимствованная из бесконечно длинного и сводящего с ума списка, который всегда был у Тони наготове. Впрочем, теперь Тони пользовался им не так часто, как раньше, но по-прежнему имел пристрастие к именам домашних питомцев. «Кэп» он произнёс не тем тоном, который обычно приберегал для кличек. Приветствие прозвучало рассеянно, без огонька, как если бы Тони был занят своими мыслями, и Стив отлично понимал, что проблема была не в том, что лук щиплет глаза. 

Облокотившись о кухонный стол, которому Тони уделял всё своё внимание, Стив увидел целый ряд аккуратно нарезанных на кубики овощей. Он подавил в себе желание их измерить, чтобы проверить, насколько точно они подогнаны под один размер. Стив удивился, как можно добиться такой точности, если мысли в это время летают где-то далеко.

В стороне лежали четыре куриные грудки, аккуратно упакованные в пластик, в ожидании, когда Тони возьмёт их в работу. Мысленно перебирая разложенные ингредиенты, Стив сделал кое-какие прикидки и решил, что продукты подходят для жаркого из курицы. С чего бы Тони взялся за это блюдо? Если Тони и стряпал, то всегда делал что-нибудь менее изысканное. 

— Что готовишь? — спросил Стив, не обнаружив противень, в который можно было бы уложить курицу.

— Куриный суп-лапшу, — отозвался Тони, нарезая кубиками лук и избегая смотреть Стиву в глаза.

Стив поднял бровь. Это было что-то новое, хотя теперь, когда он заметил по другую руку Тони куриный бульон, у него затеплилась догадка.

— Кто-то заболел? — спросил Стив, перебирая в уме всех, с кем сегодня сталкивался. Брюс и Тор не болели. С Пеппер всё было в полном порядке, когда она звонила Стиву, чтобы попросить его поприсутствовать на благотворительном вечере фонда Марии Старк. Мария Хилл выглядела сердитой, когда он пришёл мимо неё в вестибюле, но вполне здоровой. Клинт ещё работал под прикрытием, а Наташа…

— Наташа сломала ногу, — сказал Тони.

Внезапно вся эта возня в кухне обрела некий смысл. Хотя бы с точки зрения Тони. Обычному человеку этого не понять, но Тони как-то умудрялся жить, опираясь на собственную извращённую логику, при некотором усилии поддающуюся расшифровке на восемьдесят процентов, если верить Роуди и Пеппер, а Стив в последнее время таких усилий не жалел по причинам, о которых старался не задумываться слишком глубоко. Над своими показателями Стиву было ещё работать и работать, но на этот раз всё было просто. 

— Едой ничего не исправить, — проговорил Стив тихим, полным сочувствия голосом. Тони поморщился. По крайней мере, Стив был на верном пути.

— Кто сказал? — в ответе Тони проскользнуло лёгкое раздражение. 

— Большинство людей готовит куриный суп, если кто-то заболел. Она не больна, — заметил Стив всё же не без сострадания.

— Считается, что он полезен для души, — отозвался Тони, не поднимая головы. Он оттолкнул от себя лук и моргнул несколько раз, чтобы прочистить глаза, затем придвинул куриные грудки и принялся отделять филе от хрящей.

— Ты не веришь в существование души, — напомнил ему Стив.

— А ты веришь. Вот и представь, — сказал Тони, сосредоточенно прикусив губу. 

Стив на минуту умолк. Тони так и не расслабился, и он по-прежнему прятал взгляд. Нож ходил ходуном в его руках, но Стив не мог определить, тому виной напряжение или нехватка практики. 

— Ты не виноват, — негромко проговорил Стив, из осторожности придерживаясь нейтрального тона, потому что ему до сих пор приходилось работать над навыками общения с Тони, чтобы не сделать ситуацию ещё хуже.

Повезло, что Тони не стал устраивать скандал. Не повезло, что он почти никак не отреагировал, только губы его плотно сжались, приобретя мрачный изгиб. 

Стив растерялся и не знал, что делать, в то время как Тони продолжил отдирать жир и хрящи. Вот бы Сэм очутился здесь. Он всегда умел подобрать правильные слова, даже для ощетинившихся миллиардеров. 

— Тони… — заговорил было Стив, положив руку Тони на спину. Тони подскочил, нож выскользнул из его пальцев. Стив понятия не имел, как так вышло, но вдруг на разделочную доску капнула кровь, и Тони выругался.

Стив тут же поспешил схватить аптечку первой помощи, которую они держали в кухне из-за Клинта — страстного, но весьма неосторожного повара, и порылся в поисках антисептика. Тони надо было порезаться, работая именно с курицей, а не с овощами. Сжав его запястье, Стив подтащил его к раковине и тщательно промыл ранку на пальце.

— Прости, — сказал Стив, закусив губу и загнав внутрь чувство вины. Сначала надо было убедиться, что в порез не попадёт инфекция, а потом уже терзаться муками совести. 

— Ничего, — отозвался Тони, небрежно взмахнув свободной рукой после безуспешных попыток выдернуть пострадавшую руку из захвата Стива. — Нет проблем, Кэп. Ты весьма любезен. Ты не должен…

На долю секунды пальцы Стива крепче стиснули запястье Тони, прежде чем он вспомнил о своей силе. Тони больше не стал возражать и молча позволил промыть и заклеить порез.

К счастью, рана была неглубокой. Кровь уже не шла, и беспокойство вызывал лишь тот факт, что Тони во время инцидента резал курицу. Стив сделал в памяти пометку проверить Тони через несколько часов, чтобы убедиться, что палец не опух. Он сильно сомневался, что Тони признался бы в этом добровольно.

Когда они покончили с этим, Тони лишь поднял брови и взглянул на Стива — тот отвёл глаза. 

— Знаешь, я более охотно поверил бы, что ни в чём не виноват, если бы ты поступил так же, — отрывисто сказал Тони. 

Стив не поморщился, хотя был близок к этому. Он не стал отговариваться, что, мол, здесь совсем другое дело, ведь ему не следовало отвлекать Тони. Порой он искренне желал, чтобы восприятие Тони не было таким чертовски избирательным. Тот был склонен видеть всё в чёрном свете.

— Давай, — Тони отнял у Стива свою руку, едва позволив закончить. — Ты выполнил свой патриотической долг и подштопал товарища по команде. Можешь идти и проявлять героизм где-нибудь ещё.

— Я… — начал Стив, вспомнив главную причину, по которой разыскивал Тони — пустую комнату с разбросанными по полу измятыми листами бумаги, свидетельствующими о его занятиях рисованием. Его бесил этот беспорядок, но ещё больше угнетала собственная неспособность нарисовать самые простые предметы. Так что не только у Тони был плохой день. Он мог бы выместить злость на боксёрской груше этажом ниже, но Сэм настойчиво советовал ему попробовать другие способы. И Баки куда-то пропал, так что…

Стиву не хотелось оставаться в одиночестве. 

Должно быть, его выдало выражение лица. Мысль эта не радовала, особенно если учесть, что Тони развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов. 

— Или можешь остаться и, ну, я не знаю, нарезать курицу? Кусочки должны быть от трёх до пяти сантиметров. Если я увижу хотя бы один размерами два или шесть сантиметров — ты уволен. Но ты можешь остаться.

Стив, не сказав ни слова, отмыл нож и доску от крови Тони, после чего занялся курицей. Через пять минут он был уволен. 

— Стив, ты серьёзно? Этими глыбами можно потопить «Титаник».

— Не такие они ужасные, — отозвался Стив, продолжая нарезать курицу и не обращая внимания на возражения Тони. Многим нравится суп с большими кусками мяса. Он видел в супермаркете этикетки на банках с консервами. 

Готовить вместе с Тони оказалось на удивление приятно. Он не позволял Тони слишком глубоко уходить в свои мысли и по рассеянности сжигать продукты на слишком сильном огне, слушал его негромкое мурлыканье и не чувствовал себя одиноким. Тони был не из тех, кто способен спокойно устоять на одном месте, потому они довольно часто сталкивались плечами, когда Тони тянулся за очередным ингредиентом.

Когда со стряпнёй было покончено, Тони осторожно налил суп в глубокую тарелку, и Стив почувствовал дрожь в пальцах. У него не было никакого желания возвращаться к себе и предпринимать новые попытки рисовать. Он вполне мог пойти вместе с Тони, чтобы проведать Наташу и узнать, как идёт процесс выздоровления.

Тони выразительно посмотрел на Стива, последовавшего за ним в лифт, но ничего не сказал, лишь вздохнул. Он придвинулся к Стиву поближе, давая понять, что тот не один. Что рядом с ним кто-то есть. Это было одно из тех качеств, которые Стив любил в Тони: тот никогда не боялся вторгнуться в чужое личное пространство. У него всегда словно срабатывало шестое чувство, подсказывая, когда Стиву действительно был нужен кто-то рядом. 

Они застали Наташу лежащей на диване с книгой в руках. 

— В самом деле? Толстой? — спросил Тони, когда они вошли. — Что за красное чтиво в руках у перебежчика?

Наташа, не отрывая глаз от книги, показала Тони средний палец.

— Общий этаж вверх по лестнице, Старк, — проговорила она. Впрочем, нечего было жаловаться на беспокойство, раз она сама позволила им войти.

— Я гостинцы принёс! — Тони снова напрягся.

На этот раз Наташа удостоила их вниманием и, поймав взгляд Стива, подняла бровь. В ответ он пожал плечами, и она повернулась, чтобы внимательно посмотреть на Тони. По выражению её глаз Стив понял, что она взвешивает что-то в уме, но длилось это лишь долю секунды, а затем её лицо стало бесстрастным. 

— Неужели? — Наташа опустила книгу, но больше ничем не дала понять, как собирается реагировать на замешательство Тони и собирается ли вообще.

— Не вставай ради того, чтобы поприветствовать меня. — Тони вышел на середину комнаты и пощупал свой порез. — У тебя нога сломана, и всё такое. Ты могла бы воспользоваться костылём. Или это нарушило бы кодекс ниндзя? 

— КГБ не обучает ниндзя, Тони, — огрызнулась она, но нежность в голосе и обращение по имени противоречили резким словам.

— Ладно. Трагичная легенда номер четыреста пятьдесят восемь. Попытаюсь удержать все их в голове, но… 

— Мы принесли суп, если ты захочешь поесть, — сказал Стив, заработав свирепый взгляд Тони и крохотный намёк на улыбку в уголке губ Наташи. 

— Что за суп? — поинтересовалась она.

— Куриный суп-лапша. Домашнего приготовления, — ответил Стив. Пока Тони ставил суп на стол, она через его голову взглянула на Стива. Стив едва заметно кивнул. Некоторые овощи успели пригореть, пока он резал курицу, а Тони был занят подшучиваниями, но в целом суп был вполне съедобен. Допустим, пришлось украдкой подбрасывать забытые ингредиенты, когда Тони что-то пропускал, но ничего постороннего в супе не было, так что есть его было можно.

Стив мимолётно удивился, как докатился до такой жизни. Впрочем, видеть, как Тони нерешительно улыбается в ответ на улыбку Наташи, стоило многого. Затем она схватила Тони за запястье и дёрнула на себя, так что тот практически повалился на неё. Стив немедленно шагнул вперёд, чтобы убедиться, что Наташа не навредила ещё больше своей ноге, но можно было догадаться, что она сама примет это в расчёт.

— Наташа? — Тони воспользовался полным именем, не пытаясь его сократить, и это выдавало его неуверенность, хотя голос звучал ровно. 

— Благодарю за суп, — сказала она, обняв его за талию и положив голову ему на плечо. Стив твёрдо напомнил себе, что ревность — не та эмоция, которой следует предаваться, даже если Тони расселся на коленях у Наташи. Очевидно, Стиву не удалось скрыть свои эмоции, потому что она, выглянув из-за Тони, подняла бровь.

— Твоей вины здесь нет, но в любом случае ты прощён, — проговорила она.

Тони напрягся, когда она стиснула его в объятиях с такой силой, что он даже вздохнуть не мог. Она закрыла глаза, и по её лицу пробежала тень улыбки. 

— Ешь суп, пока не остыл, — сказал Тони, едва переводя дух, но вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, приник к ней немного теснее. Наташа что-то промычала в знак согласия. Стиву показалось, что он подсматривает за чем-то личным, но заставить себя уйти не смог. 

Наконец Тони расслабился, и она разомкнула захват, позволяя ему выскользнуть, что он и сделал, хотя не так быстро, как ожидал Стив. Вернее, как надеялся, совсем чуть-чуть, но — нет, он не станет думать об этом, потому что Наташа уже что-то разнюхала, и совсем незачем было подбрасывать ей новый материал. Руки Тони на секунду обвились вокруг Наташи, пока он делал глубокий вдох, затем он встал и начал суетиться над тарелкой с супом.

— Тебе пойдёт на пользу. Тебе и твоей душе. По крайней мере, именно это я вычитал в интернете. Или в душещипательных книжках. Без разницы. Польза будет, верно?

— Верно, Тони, — согласилась Наташа. Губы её растянулись в улыбке, как бы она ни пыталась сдержаться. 

— Тогда ладно. Польза будет. Я просто… — Тони изобразил пальцами прощальный жест, — пойду. Пока. — И он немедленно исчез из комнаты.

Стив собрался последовать за ним, но Наташа негромко окликнула его и попросила задержаться. Он оглянулся и увидел, что она зачерпнула полную ложку супа и дует на него. 

— Овощи немного подгорели, — предупредил Стив. Наташа пожала плечами.

— Могло быть и хуже, — заметила она, и — да, на самом деле могло. — Он не особенно внимателен, когда дело касается стряпни, особенно если чем-то расстроен. Куски курицы слишком крупные, не похоже на него.

— Не всё так плохо! — заявил Стив. Наташа кивнула.

— А, теперь всё понятно.

Мысли о нелепости придирок Наташи и Тони по поводу его умения нарезать продукты тут же испарились, стоило ей поднять на него прищуренные глаза.

— Как долго? — спросила она, не утруждая себя применением техники ведения допроса. Как он мог догадаться, она не была настроена долго ждать и прекрасно понимала, что обычно с ним лучше всего действовать напрямую. Это вовсе не означало, что он немедленно всё ей выложит, особенно после того, как она оскорбила его куриные кусочки.

— Как долго — что?

— Я могу разделать тебя при помощи костылей, — холодно заметила она.

— Не надо силой выбивать из людей ответы, — вяло заспорил он. Хотя лучше было ответить до того, как она приведёт угрозу в исполнение, чем потенциально может себе навредить. — Около месяца, — наконец сказал он, чувствуя, как румянец сполз ему на шею. Допустим, большую часть этого месяца Наташа отсутствовала, но он видел, как она теперь переоценивает каждую их встречу за это время. Ему не понравился направленный на него свирепый взгляд.

— Я думала, мы друзья, Стив! Целый месяц я могла оказывать тебе поддержку, подталкивать тебя к нему, посылать тебе всякие пикантные фотографии, а ты ничего не сказал мне, пока я ногу не сломала. Как я смогу быть твоим напарником, если ты держишь такие вещи про себя?

Стив вдруг очень обрадовался, что ей ничего не было известно. Хотя «пикантные фото» определённо отвечали его интересам, но, зная её, получал бы он их в самое неподходящее время. 

— До сих пор я и сам неплохо справлялся, — сказал он, надеясь, что прозвучало это искренне и не так, будто он защищается. 

— Ты даже пальцем не пошевелил, и ты подавлен.

Он не был подавлен, но говорить этого не стал, чтобы не позволить ей обернуть его отпирательство против него самого.

— Я планирую.

Наташа фыркнула, не переставая есть суп и при этом умудрившись изобразить полное пренебрежение к заявлению Стива. Он заставил себя сдержать гримасу недовольства. 

— Даю тебе одну неделю, Роджерс, — сказала она. — После чего я введу Клинта в курс дела. Нет, твой взгляд побитого щенка на меня не подействует. А теперь удирай. Я собираюсь доесть суп и дочитать русский роман.

Стив вздохнул, получив чёткий приказ убираться, придвинул к ней оставшийся суп, чтобы ей не пришлось вставать, если она захочет взять добавку. Она потрепала его по плечу, как только он оказался рядом, и он с трудом подавил порыв показать ей язык.

Тони бы показал ей средний палец, но Стив перерос подобные ребячества. Не то чтобы он не любил эту сторону натуры Тони, и не имеет значения, как глубоко он пытался запрятать это чувство под неодобрением. Обычно Тони позволял себе подобные выходки, если кто-то наносил удар первым, и он так поступал, потому что ему было безразлично, что о нём думают другие. Стив немного этому завидовал: с тех пор, как он стал Капитаном Америкой, он не мог делать ничего подобного. Может, он был — или не был — неравнодушен к ухмылке Тони, когда тот, выкинув возмутительный номер, поворачивался, и в его карих глазах мерцало самодовольство. А как выразительно Тони жестикулировал и…

Ладно, может, Наташа права. У него есть небольшая проблема.

Что ж, он с ней разберётся, и скоро. Может быть, сегодня вечером, если сможет выловить Тони до обеда.

[center]*** [/center]

Прошло пять дней, а Стив так ничего и не сказал. В конечном счёте он бы это сделал, но прямо сейчас он собирался сесть за стол в кухне и порисовать. И нет, он не был подавлен тем, что Тони провёл в своей мастерской весь вчерашний день, так и не выбравшись оттуда, чтобы поесть хотя бы один раз. Он, правда, не переживал, хотя специально приготовил на ужин любимую лазанью Тони по рецепту, ради которого ему пришлось подмазываться к Джарвису, чтобы тот позаимствовал его из любимого ресторана Тони. И на этот раз он был уверен, что нарубил лук и петрушку достаточно мелко.

Стив в глубине души признавал, что, возможно, всё обернулось к лучшему. По лицу Тора, не успевшего скрыть первую реакцию, можно было догадаться, что Стиву не помешало бы больше практиковаться в приготовлении лазаньи. 

У Стива вышибло все мысли о том, чтобы поговорить сегодня же вечером, когда Тони появился в кухне в костюме и при галстуке, а вид у него был, как у отогретого мертвеца. 

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Стив, приподнявшись со своего места. Тони отмахнулся и плюхнулся на стул напротив Стива. 

— Просто весь долгий день спорил с идиотами, которые хотят, чтобы я вернулся к созданию оружия, несмотря на то, что наши прибыли остаются примерно на том же уровне, что и прежде. На самом деле даже немного выросли. Но они вбили себе в голову, что больше оружия поможет нам поднять больше денег. Потому что совет директоров хочет стать ещё богаче. Ни соображения морали, ни мои доводы не могут их остановить, — проговорил он, склонив голову над столом, когда в голосе его послышалась злость. 

Стив открыл рот, чтобы ответить или, возможно, даже предложить приготовить какой-нибудь ужин для Тони, чьё пристрастие к простой домашней еде играло на руку, потому что всегда можно было выбрать не такое сложное блюдо, как лазанья, но в этот момент ожил телефон, оповещая о входящем текстовом сообщении. 

Стив успел взглянуть на телефон, прежде чем решил его проигнорировать. Тони удивлённо на него посмотрел и фыркнул.

— Не пропускай из-за меня свои сообщения. Вдруг это тайные поклонницы, которых ты не хочешь разочаровывать, — поддразнил он. 

— Невежливо утыкаться в телефон, когда с кем-то разговариваешь, — ответил Стив, вбивая код доступа. Тони только посмеялся бы над ним ещё больше, поступи он иначе.

Он и подумать не мог, пока сам не увидел, что сообщение пришло от Наташи. Не успел он кликнуть, чтобы его открыть, как тут же вспомнил, о чём они говорили раньше. Стив сразу опустил телефон, чувствуя, как румянец залил его от шеи до кончиков ушей. Вторую ошибку он допустил, встретившись с Тони глазами, а затем нечаянно задержав взгляд на его губах. И он вовсе не собирался думать о Наташином сообщении, о красных спортивных машинах или любой другой информации по поводу сексуальной жизни Тони, которую она вытянула из Пеппер. 

Проклятье.

— Постой, это правда тайные поклонники? И они отправляют тебе секс-сообщения? — спросил Тони, просияв. Стив был готов возненавидеть Наташу.

— Ничего подобного, — отозвался он, понимая, что должен устроить ей в отместку что-нибудь такое, что не повредит её ноге. Как ни печально, но он сомневался, что ему удастся подловить её спящей, но если её отвлечь, то он сможет устроить небольшое возмездие, изрисовав её гипс.

— Ага, ничего. Поэтому ты покраснел, как раскалённый прут.

Ему это вообще не помогло.

— Просто сообщение от Наташи, — проговорил Стив, прикидывая расстояние от стола до двери и вероятность того, что Тони вычислит на этот раз причину его замешательства. Вероятность была весьма высока.

— Какими же словами Наташа превратила красно-бело-синего в красного? — поинтересовался Тони. Надо было его чем-нибудь отвлечь.

— Как продвигается ремонт твоей брони?

— Шарниры на левой ноге пока работают неважно. Особенно в колене.

Постойте, неужели это сработало?

Тони вздохнул и удручённо посмотрел на стол.

— Мне придётся всю ночь его перебирать. Чересчур для нормального режима сна.

Стив нахмурился и отложил телефон.

— Используй один из старых костюмов, хорошо? Тебе не стоит…

Он слишком поздно осознал свой промах. Он упустил момент, когда рука Тони метнулась и загребла его телефон. Он привстал, затем вспомнил, почему вставать было не лучшей идеей, и быстро сел обратно. 

— Тони, — Стив охрип от возмущения. И он понял, что подставился ещё раз. Сквозь его возмущение пробивалась заинтересованность. Ему следовало говорить с большим раздражением, чтобы Тони не воспринял его слова в качестве сигнала для продолжения перепалки.

— Посмотрим, что за непристойности заставляют краснеть национального идола, — проговорил Тони, взламывая код телефона с поистине удручающей лёгкостью. 

— Постой, Тони… — но было поздно.

Беспристрастное выражение на лице Тони уступило место замешательству с примесью боли.

— «Пеппер говорит, он любил облизывать её в гоночных машинах». Ты замутил с Пеп, Кэп?

— Нет. — Стив уткнулся в столешницу в поисках спасения свыше. Но оно не приходило. 

Он услышал, что в голос Тони вернулась насмешка, словно тот снова обрёл почву под ногами, хотя на самом деле, он кругом заблуждался. 

— Ищешь секс-советы? — спросил Тони, и Стив подумал, что ему следовало бы испытывать признательность за то, что до Тони так туго доходит. — Что же ты не сказал? У меня их целая гора. Осчастливленная девушка даже не поймёт, что её зацепило. Ты не должен получать советы через вторые руки, приятель. Серьёзно, всё дело в языке.

Только не это. Он попал в какой-то новый круг ада.

Стив не собирался признаваться, что он издал этот звук. На самом деле он был бы счастлив, если бы ему больше никогда не пришлось отрывать взгляд от стола, в который он уткнулся с того самого момента, когда пылающие уши выдали его с головой. Но Тони всё говорил и говорил, и чем дольше он говорил, тем становилось хуже. Стив вообще-то не претендовал на роль мученика и, тем более, не был святым.

Он поднял голову, посмотрел на ухмылку Тони и ослепительно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Для гения ты какой-то непроходимый тупица, знаешь об этом, Старк? — сказал он, наслаждаясь мимолётной местью, когда во взгляде Тони сверкнуло негодование.

— Я не виноват, что ты не способен оценить тонкое искусство владения языком и…

_Ладно, Роджерс. Будь мужиком — задай вопрос._

— Поужинаешь со мной?

Вот это сразило Тони наповал, и ему понадобилась целая минута, чтобы перестроиться.

— Нам нужно поработать над твоей стратегией защиты, Кэп, потому что она воистину провальная. Ты…

— Так и задумано. Завтра вечером. Ты и я во французском ресторане за несколько кварталов отсюда, — сказал Стив, собрав волю в кулак.

— Полегче, Джон Холмс. Звучит так, будто на свидание приглашаешь, — заметил Тони, продолжая шариться по телефону Стива.

Прежде чем Стив успел ответить — либо подтвердить, что это свидание, либо послать Тони подальше, — телефон снова брякнул. Тони рассеянно открыл сообщение, и Стив был потрясён тем, что на этот раз слабый румянец окрасил щёки _Тони_.

— А, всё-таки свидание. Никакой ошибки быть не может, — сказал Тони, кашлянув. Он слегка отодвинулся и несколько раз быстро провёл пальцем по экрану телефона.

— Что там было? — поинтересовался Стив, почти опасаясь услышать ответ.

— Фото, я не понимаю, как оно могло оказаться в публичном доступе. На самом деле, я даже не помню это фото.

— Полагаю, сэр, это фото прилетело из Монте-Карло после той ночи с…

— Спасибо за напоминание, — отозвался Тони. Он толкнул телефон через стол в направлении Стива.

Стив предусмотрительно проверил историю сообщений и увидел, что последнее, которое прислала Наташа, удалено. Он разрывался между крайним любопытством и желанием уважать частную жизнь Тони. Впрочем, Тони уже не раз вмешивался в личные дела Стива, так что, возможно, он напомнит Наташе об этом позже в надежде, что она отошлёт фото повторно, чтобы окончательно вогнать его в краску. В конце концов, она будет виновата в том, что он его увидел.

— Ужин? — с надеждой спросил он.

В глазах Тони читалась неуверенность, он поколебался, но всё же кивнул, и Стиву показалось, что он всё ещё видит на скулах едва заметные следы румянца . К сожалению, к Тони быстро вернулось самообладание. 

— Я… Ты уверен? Я хочу сказать, ты уверен по поводу этого дела, Стив? Я не очень… — Тони покрутил пальцами, но Стив не понял значения жеста, — подхожу для свиданий.

Стив пожал плечами.

— Как и я, — отозвался он, припомнив свои попытки с Пегги и неловкую неудачу с Шерон. Может, Тони и был набит проблемами под завязку, но такими были все Мстители, а у Тони хотя бы был некоторый опыт в отношениях. — Но я всё равно хочу тебя пригласить.

— Что ж, разве от такого предложения можно отказаться? — подначил его Тони, хотя смягчившийся взгляд выдавал другие чувства.

Стив почувствовал, как по его лицу расплывается широкая улыбка, как уходит сковавшее его напряжение. Тони сказал «да».

— Тогда я зайду за тобой в семь.

— Ладно. — Тони встал из-за стола с лёгкой улыбкой на губах.

— Пойдёшь в мастерскую? — спросил Стив, раздумывая, не будет ли чересчур пойти вместе с Тони, потому что он предпочёл бы рисовать в компании других людей, а не в одиночестве.

— Пойду готовить спагетти с фрикадельками, — сказал Тони. «Для Наташи» повисло в воздухе, хотя он не проронил ни звука.

— Не возражаешь, если я тебе помогу? — нерешительно проговорил Стив. Тони кивнул.

— Для спагетти ничего не нужно нарезать, так что — почему бы и нет?

В пику этому замечанию Стив слепил фрикадельки огромного размера. Наташа не нашла в этом ничего смешного.


End file.
